Hidden Feelings
by Luvtosing16
Summary: When Ron and Hermione get in a fight about her date, many hidden feelings are revealed. Ron's POV


**Hidden Feelings **

(A.N I tried to make the story longer and along the way, I also fixed a few typos)

"Ronald you are such an insensitive git!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I was sticking up for you!"

"Oh come on. You were not sticking up for me. You ruined my chance of having a date!"

Hermione and I were screaming in the Common Room and didn't even pay attention to the fact that there were about a dozen people staring at us. This fight all started in the Great Hall at dinner. Harry, Hermione and I were all eating when a Hufflepuff named Richard Thompson came over to Hermione. I was listening in on their conversation and it seemed that Richard was asking Hermione out on date.

Now usually I don't interfere in this kind of thing, but that was it for me. I was tired of seeing Hermione date these guys that were obviously using her. I've never told anyone that I have feelings for Hermione. But the truth is I think I'm in love with her.

I've actually had feelings for her for a long time. Ever since Harry and I saved her from the troll in our first year. I've spent so much time pondering my feelings for her. The feelings have grown ever since. At first I thought Hermione was an annoying know-it-all, then my feelings changed and she seemed...different. I started noticing things about her that I've never noticed before. I'd watch her concentrating on her homework and notice how she'd bite her lip when she was thinking about something. Or when a strand of hair fell in her face, she'd try to blow it away.

I started to get more jealous in our fourth year. When Hermione went to the ball with Viktor Krum. I felt jealous that she went to the ball with him and that she was having so much fun. I also felt mad at myself for not asking her to go with me sooner. I was so nervous, thinking she'd think I was insane. I still regret not asking her to the ball.

All of these feelings and emotions make me confused. Am I going mad? Could I seriously like my best friend? Is that wrong?

I don't know why I always fight with Hermione…Maybe it's because I think she is amazingly beautiful when she gets mad. Bloody hell, I think she's beautiful all the time!

Anyway, back to what happened at dinner. See, when I heard this git talking to Hermione and trying to flatter her, I got so mad. He was obviously showing off to his friends who were staring at the two. He asked her to go to dinner on Friday and he was saying all these gushy things about how smart, funny and pretty she is. I didn't believe a word of it. I didn't think he liked her at all but that he just wanted to get some "action". What an idiot. So I got up and walked right up to him. I pushed him away and started telling him off and telling him to stay away.

Well, of course we both got in the huge fight and greasy Snape stomped over to break it up. Now I have two weeks of detention, but it was worth it. I was completely out of character but no one uses my Hermione…Hmm. My Hermione. I like the sound of that.

So anyway, when we returned to the Common Room after dinner, that's when Hermione blew up.

"Ronald you are so obnoxious!" she screamed. And it all got worse from there. We ended up screaming for ten minutes about how she thinks I ruined her chances of having a date and blah, blah, blah.

"Why don't you let me do anything without getting mad about it? Honestly Ron, It's like you don't want me to have a life!" Hermione yelled. She just doesn't understand.

"Hermione, you know that's not true! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"How would you know if I'd get hurt? You've never actually let me do anything!"

"Fine! Hermione, you know what? I don't care anymore," I screamed at her. "Do whatever you want. Go on that date with what's-his-face. Because when he hurts you, I won't be here to help! I'm done." After I said that I realized I made a big mistake. I said things that definitely weren't true and I regretted ever saying those things.

After my last comment Hermione froze in shock. I could see tears swelling up in her eyes and then she ran out of the Common Room. I could tell by the way that she hid her face that she was crying. That just about broke my heart. I didn't want to make her cry! How'd I get in this mess? I thought. I looked around and I saw at least a dozen dumbstruck faces staring at me.

"What? The show's over!" I was not in the mood to have people staring at me. I realized I had to find Hermione and set things right.

The first place I looked was the library because well, come on, she's Hermione! But surprisingly she wasn't there. I looked all through the places in the castle she might be but no Hermione. Finally after I just about ran all around the school, I stood by the window out of breath. Where could she be? I messed up, badly. Leaning against the window I glanced out and saw a bushy haired girl sitting underneath a tree outside. And as I could see, she had her head in her hands. I immediately ran out the large oak doors and onto the grass. I ran all the way to the tree and I was so out of breath I couldn't even get a word in. Hermione looked up and immediately started wiping her tears away.

"What do you want Ronald? Haven't you done enough damage as it is?" she said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hermione…I'm sorry." I said still partially out breath. "I didn't mean what I said. About not being there and such. I was just angry."

"Why would you say something like that?" she said. I was silent for a moment and I realized that I had to tell her. In my head I was thinking, what if I tell her and she laughs? Or will she feel the same? She probably won't. I'm such a jerk to her. I said all of those mean things too! But I have to tell her. Then she'll know why I said that to her and why I'm so protective.

"Ron?" she asked kind of impatiently.

"Well…it's because…um…you see…" I should tell her. I should. But what if she thinks I'm mad? What if this ruins our friendship? That'd be awful! "Um...never mind. I, uh, got to go."

Hermione gave me a confused look and stood up. "Ron...what?"

"It's nothing, Hermione. Really. I was just being rude before. I'm sorry."

I started to walk back to the castle when I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. She looked concerned and worried.

"Ron. Tell me. You can tell me."

Okay. I can't just stand here and lie to Hermione. I have to tell her how I feel. It's been long enough.

"Okay. Hermione...I-I like you. Okay, I like you a lot." I could feel my face getting red. She was so close I could feel her warm breath on my skin. There was what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Finally she spoke. "Ron, are you serious? Is this a joke?"

"Why would I joke about that?" I asked, wondering if this was real or a dream. I couldn't believe I told her I liked her. This only happened in my dreams.\

"Ron I..." she started.

"Um...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I knew it. She thinks I'm mad. Things will never be the same. I ruined everything! I-

"Ron...I like you too." Did she really just say that?

"Uh. What?"

"I like you a lot." She said. She looked almost as embarrassed as I felt. This is really happening! Hermione likes me?

"See, the truth is, all of the dates I've been on, didn't matter to me. The truth is, I thought you didn't like me. So I covered up my feelings by dating people. I'm really sorry."

"Really?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, really."

We looked at eachother for a moment and then I placed my hand gently on her face and I bent down and kissed her. This was something I've always dreamt of doing. This was probably the most surreal moment of my life. As our lips touched it felt so warm and loving. I couldn't' believe that me…Ron Weasley…the shy, geeky guy is kissing this beautiful, caring, intelligent girl.

After what seemed like hours, we broke apart. We were both out of breath. All I could say at that moment was, "Bloody hell."

"Ronald!" she giggled.

"Ron. This is amazing. I can't believe you like me. I've liked you for so long." I couldn't believe that we both felt the same way but we were just too shy to admit it. And then I gently kissed her once again, but the nervousness was gone. This time, it was all love.

(A.N Well...? What did you think? Maybe you could leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Oh, and please by nice!)


End file.
